To death in love
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: HakuryuuxShuu. Al final el futbol le habia arrebatado lo que mas queria una vez mas y todo porque fue debil y se enamoro de el, alguien que no tiene corazón no puede enamorarse.


To death in love

-Ven conmigo.

Esa había sido la petición que el albino le había hecho antes de marcharse. Durante un tiempo habían estado conviviendo juntos y ese tiempo había sido suficiente para que se encariñasen el uno del otro. Por mas que Shuu había intentado cerrarse al delantero del otro equipo había sido imposible no acabar manteniendo una relación cercana, se recordaba a si mismo una y otra vez que no debía dejar que su carácter y su sonrisa le engañaran. El no podía estar cerca de nadie.

-No puedo- su respuesta salio de sus labios mientras se forzaba a si mismo a sonreír.

-¿Por qué? - Hakuryuu estaba confundido, ya no había nada que los retuviera allí-Todo lo que hay en esta isla no nos trae nada mas que malos recuerdos- insistió- ahora tenemos una nueva oportunidad, podemos empezar de nuevo juntos.

Los ojos del moreno se desviaron por un momento. Hakuryuu no sabia su historia, nadie la sabia porque el mismo se había encargado de convertirla en una leyenda pero esa misma historia era la que le atrapaba a ese lugar como si fuesen gruesas cadenas.

-Este lugar es mi hogar.

Mas bien ese lugar era su prisión, no había otro lugar donde pudiese estar, solo ese sitio tenia la suficiente fuerza como para mantener a alguien incorpóreo, a alguien cuya sangre ya fue absorbida por la tierra hace muchísimos años. La mirada de Hakuryuu se le clavaba como si fueran agujas, pero no importaba era un nuevo castigo que se le imponía, había osado abrir su corazón a ese chico y ahora lo estaba pagando. "No pasa nada" se dijo a si mismo mientras apretaba los puños tras su espalda "Aunque sea doloroso el me acabara olvidando y podrá seguir con su vida".

-No lo entiendo- era verdad, todo estaba siendo demasiado extraño. Había pensado que si le pedía ir con el Shuu aceptaría sin pensárselo un momento pero en vez de eso le estaba diciendo que se quedaría allí- aquí no hay nada mas que la base de V Sector, no puedes llamar a esto hogar.

Shuu sabia que tenia toda la razón, incluso el no podía seguir llamando a eso hogar con todo lo que había pasado en el, pero esta era su prisión y no tenia otra alternativa que quedarse. Se acerco a Hakuryuu atrapando sus mejillas con las manos y acercando sus labios a la comisura de los labios dejando un pequeño beso en ellos.

-Mi madre solía decir que un beso en la comisura de los labios se le da a la persona que mas quieres - se separo de el sin llegar a soltar sus mejillas - pero.. Creo que vosotros lo hacéis de otra forma.

El corazón del albino se había acelerado cuando le sintió tan cerca, el choque de los labios del moreno con la comisura de los suyos había hecho que se le secase la boca y abriese los ojos, había lamentado que no fuese contra sus propios labios pero sabia que Shuu lo había hecho de esa manera porque era algo importante para el. Sin embargo para su sorpresa después de ver esa sonrisa que había terminado por enamorarle por fin pudo sentir sus labios contra los propios.

Desde el primer momento en el que había visto al moreno sabia que había algo extraño en el, era demasiado misterioso pero a la vez amable y alegre. Sin darse cuenta cuanto mas tiempo pasaba con el mas necesitaba tenerle cerca, en un principio no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando y no fue hacia un par de días que por fin se había dado cuenta. Le había preguntado al moreno que pensaba hacer ahora y su respuesta no había sido nada clara, darse cuenta de que probablemente se separarían y no se verían mas le había hecho reaccionar, se había enamorado de el.

Apretó la mandíbula junto a los puños, un beso solo hacia que tuviese mas ganas de llevarle con el, no quería separarse de Shuu. Finalmente acabo por separar las manos del moreno de sus mejillas y tirar de el para abrazarle fuertemente, el otro se había asustado de ese movimiento tan brusco, no se lo esperaba y temía que hubiese hecho algo mal pero después de un momento le devolvió el abrazo ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Hakuryuu, no podía llorar aunque quisiera por lo que constantemente se obligaba a sonreír pero no quería darle una sonrisa falsa a Hakuryuu, a el quería despedirle con una sonrisa de verdad.

-Volveré- había sido su ultima frase antes de subir al barco que le alejaría de esa isla y le devolvería a su propia vida.

Shuu sabia que eso no era cierto, cuando el albino recobrase la vida que V Sector le había arrebatado se olvidaría de el. Sus labios formaron una nueva sonrisa esta vez sincera.

-Te esperare.

Esa seria la única promesa que podría cumplirle a Hakuryuu, para el tiempo no existía, estaba parado desde el momento de su muerte pero le esperaría para volver a ver esa hermosa y brillante sonrisa con que le despidió. Cuando el barco estuvo lo suficientemente lejos dejo que sus lagrimas se deslizaran por sus ojos convirtiéndose en humo hasta tomar forma corpórea a su espalda, el futbol le había arrebatado lo que mas quería una vez más.


End file.
